


Prompt #28: "Drive safely."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [24]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Haruka wins a race and claims her reward.





	Prompt #28: "Drive safely."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my 100 ways challenge and to celebrate Femslash February. This is both unbeta'd and unedited, because I'm trying to worry less about perfection and more about fun. My first time writing for this fandom/pairing since 2002 so I went somewhat AU, and no fandom knowledge is required to read this.

Idling the car in front of the drivers’ entrance, Michiru glanced sidelong at her girlfriend. It was easier if she dropped Haruka here where she could quickly dive inside, where she wouldn’t get beleaguered by rabid fans eager for an autograph. But that didn’t mean Michiru wasn’t sad about the lack of privacy to say goodbye properly. Not being very big on PDA meant that these curbside drop offs were done with a smile and a wave rather than the kiss and embrace she yearned for.

“Drive safely,” she murmured as Haruka climbed from the car.

Haruka grinned rakishly. “What fun would that be?”

Michiru watched until her lithely muscled form disappeared behind the doors, then went to find a parking spot. Slipping on a dark pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap wasn’t perfect camouflage, but it did help to cut down on the number of people who recognized her as crossed the parking lot. At least inside, she got to sit in the section reserved for the guests of the racers. She nodded to those she recognized, but wasn’t really in the mood to talk.

She was in the mood for Haruka. 

Settling in for a long afternoon - while Michiru supported her partner’s career, she’d never be so dishonest as to pretend fascination with it - she crossed her legs and looked down at the racetrack.

The racing went as it always did, which was to say that Michiru felt a little dizzy from watching the cars loop around, but she cheered louder than anyone when Haruka took first place. Not waiting for the final interviews to finish, she made her way out of the stands and went to wait outside the ladies’ locker room door, hoping to avoid the crowds.

But long minutes passed, and Haruka didn’t come out. 

Michiru waited until it had been ten minutes since the last driver emerged, and then shrugged and pushed her way inside. Walking between the rows of lockers she called out, “Haruka? Where are you? Are you alright?”

She yelped with a hand caught in her hair, jerking her backwards. The fact that she recognized that hand did nothing to quell the racing of her heart.

“What took you so long?” Haruka purred, pressing tightly to Michiru’s back. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

With a laugh, Michiru tried to turn to face her, but found herself held in place by the hand in her hair. “How was I supposed to know that, silly?”

“I guess you aren’t a mind reader,” Haruka allowed, “but I _did_ just win.” Teeth scraped the side of Michiru’s neck, eliciting a moan. “I want my prize.”

The hand pushing beneath her shirt to cup her breast, thumbing the nipple through her bra, left no doubt in Michiru’s mind what Haruka’s ‘prize’ was. As if she hadn’t already figured it out. But she didn’t mind one bit - she’d spent the afternoon daydreaming about spending the evening in bed, and now she didn’t even have to wait until they got home to have her way.

Sure, Haruka was behind the wheel, but Michiru’s lover knew her desires almost better than Michiru herself. She hoped she was in for a wild ride.

“Then take it,” she replied, reaching back to cup Haruka’s core, able to feel the heat of her despite the layers of clothing between them. “Take _me_.”

After that, things became a bit of a blur. Clothing was cast aside and feverish kisses exchanged. Michiru found herself quickly nude save for her panties, and when Haruka lifted one of her legs, directing her to stand with one foot on the floor and one on a bench, Michiru whined eagerly. She twined her fingers in Haruka’s hair as her girlfriend licked her pussy through the white cotton, the fabric quickly sopping wet with a mixture of Michiru’s juices and Haruka’s saliva. Michiru caught herself grinding her core against Haruka’s mouth, desperate for more, chasing her peak.

Haruka pulled aside the panties in the same motion as she spread Michiru’s lips apart, immediately lathing her tongue in one long, firm swipe from her entrance to her clit. Michiru mewled and bucked her hips, fingers tightening in her lover’s hair. She felt Haruka chuckle against her and the vibration of it nearly pushed her over the edge. Haruka sliding two fingers to the hilt inside her cunt _did_ push her over the edge, and she hoped no one was wandering the halls to hear her scream, since there was no way she’d be able to hold back.

After the last aftershocks had stopped trembling through Michiru’s graceful frame, Haruka slipped her fingers out and stood, reaching out to steady Michiru as she stepped off the bench and got both feet on the floor. She offered her hand to Michiru, who needed no prompting to suck those fingers into her mouth, licking away the salty-sweet taste of her own release.

“Get dressed,” Haruka said with another grin. “I wanna continue this at home.”

Michiru did up her buttons with shaking hands. That sounded like a fabulous idea to her, and with nothing on their agenda tomorrow morning, they could stay up long into the night to celebrate Haruka’s win again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
